1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a manufacturing apparatus of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method for manufacturing the OLED display. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a manufacturing apparatus of an OLED display of which a circuit board and an encapsulation substrate are sealed to each other using a sealant, and a method for manufacturing the OLED display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device is a device displaying images. Recently, a display device including an organic light emitting diode has received more attention.
Since the OLED display has a self-emission characteristic and does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device, a thickness and a weight of the entire display device may be reduced. Further, the OLED display has high-definition characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed.
In general, an OLED display includes a circuit board where an organic light emitting element is formed, an encapsulation substrate disposed on the circuit board, a sealant sealing the circuit board and the encapsulation substrate, and a capping layer filling a space between the circuit board and the encapsulation substrate.
In manufacturing a conventional OLED display, a capping layer is formed by forming a liquid layer including a thermally curable material on an encapsulation substrate, sealing a circuit board to the encapsulation substrate, and then curing the liquid layer using heat, or formed by curing the liquid layer formed on the encapsulation substrate using heat before sealing the encapsulation substrate to the circuit board.
However, when the capping layer is formed by curing the liquid layer using heat after sealing the circuit board to the encapsulation substrate, an organic light emitting element formed in the circuit board is deteriorated due to the heat.
When the capping layer is formed by curing the liquid layer formed on the encapsulation substrate using heat before sealing the encapsulation substrate to the circuit board, gas generated from the liquid layer due to the heat is unexpectedly deposited to the encapsulation substrate, thereby causing a portion of the encapsulation substrate where the sealant is formed to be contaminated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.